Quatre choix
by keiru
Summary: J'allais oublier le résumé... XDFic romantique avec le couple royRiza de FMA D'hiromu arakawaFic a 4 fin.De la pire à la meilleure huhu...ne vous découragez pas '


**Avant de commencer...**

**Bonjour à tous !! Voilà une nouvelle fic un peu étrange (il faut l'avouer !) de FullMetal Alchemist…sur le couple Hawkeyes/Mustang… Ouais j'adore **

**Tout d'abord , lisez la partie en noir, puis les parties en différentes couleurs sont quatres fins bien distinctes…Je vous conseille néanmoins de les lire dans l'ordre, c'est moins déprimant XD …Sur ce , bonne lecture !!**

**Les fins 1 et 2 sont violentes**

**La 4 est plus explicite huhu**

**…Fin du « avant de commencer »**

**1 histoire, 4 fin**

**Pour vous montrer que la vie ne tient qu'à un mot :**

Volonté… 

_Roy…Roy…Roy…_

Sa voix intérieure...un mal de tête incroyable…il ne sentait plus son corps…sa gorge était…comme en feu…à lui, au Flame Alchemist… Si ce n'était pas un comble…Il sentait juste un goût métallique dans sa bouche…du sang…Impossible de respirer…

« COLONEL MUSTANG ! »

Une voix…de la vie…tout près…

« COLONEL ! »

Une vie désespérée…Mais une vie présente quand même…

« Roy… »

Le noir le plus dense…Une masse noire…Du ''rien'', comme disent les enfants…aucune matière…Le néant…Le désespoir…entre la vie et la mort…

« Roy…non…non…merde… »

Il sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Pour l'achever ? Il ne savait pas…Il ne savait plus…plus rien…Il ne savait pas si son cœur battait encore…Que c'était-il passé ?Aucun souvenir…

La douleur revenait…Atroce…c'était donc ça ?…Mourir…déjà…mais…Les gouttes de sueur inondaient son front…

Il entendit quelqu'un recharger son pistolet…si seulement on pouvait le finir…la souffrance…c'était trop dur…

**FIN 1 :****SOMBRER**

Le lieutenant Hawkeyes pointa son revolver sur la poitrine de son supérieur.

« Roy…Pardonnes-moi…Je t'aime… »

Le coup partit, soulevant la poitrine de l'homme une dernière fois.

Il ne bougea plus. Ne souffrit plus.

Il était mort.

A ses cotés, la fin qui avait mis fin aux jours de l'homme aimait s'éloigna du corps, tentant de rejoindre la porte la plus proche en chancelant, sanglotant, et pâle…pâle comme la mort…

Elle s'enfuit. Devint l'ombre d'elle même.

La douleur ne lui offrit que la haine…

**FIN 2**** : RENONCER**

Pourquoi…pourquoi lui…c'était tout…sa raison de vivre…le seul…

Elle détacha ses cheveux, posa sa pince sur la poitrine de son supérieur, essuya vainement ses larmes. Pointa son pistolet sur sa tempe. Tira.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Colonel Mustang ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

« Lieutenant ? »

Sa voix était vraiment éraillée…Il rassembla ses forces pour se redresser…

Une flaque…de sang…

Il avait vu des choses horribles.

La guerre, les hommes qui tombent au combat, les meurtres…mais rien, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il venait de voir…

Elle avait encore son arme dans la main.

Il voulut s'approcher, passer sa main sur son visage, juste une fois… se permettre ce geste… Juste fermer ses yeux…

Il s'évanouit…

**FIN 3 :****ATTENDRE**

Le lieutenant Hawkeyes fit le tour de la pièce, puis jeta rageusement son arme contre le mur. Le revolver vola en éclats.

Elle s'allongea au sol, puis posa sa tête sur le torse du colonel. Le stress l'avait extenuée, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercée par la respiration même faible de Mustang.

Quand elle se réveilla, un toussotement gêné l'interpella.

« Roy ! »

Elle se demanda si elle ne serais pas blâmée pour l'avoir appelée ainsi, mais elle s'en moquait.

« Excusez moi…qui êtes vous ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je vous connais, mademoiselle ? »

Amnésie…due au choc…

L'équipe médicale arriva, emmena l'homme sur une civière.

Dans l'hôpital, deux semaines plus tard Elisabeth traversait le couloir Est, un bouquet de fleurs blanches à la main. Mais s'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Lieutenant ? Ses fleurs sont pour moi ? »

Elle se retourna, perplexe : Mustang lui souriait, l'air un peu hautain tout de même…

« Vous en faites une tête… »

Il reprit ses fonctions les jours suivants , continua à persécuter ses collègues, à se lancer dans des missions dangereuses et à risquer sa vie cinq fois par jour…

**FIN 4 :****VOULOIR**

La jeune femme fit faire un arc de cercle à son arme, puis la posa au sol. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était arrivée trop tard…

«Roy…pitié…Roy… »

Elle passa sa main sur le front fiévreux du mourant, commençant à perdre espoir…Pourquoi, pourquoi allait-il mourir, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le sauver…Elle se sentait terriblement inutile…

« Roy…Tiens bon…Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie…»

Quand on lui retira sa veste, le visage du colonel Mustang se crispa, mais cela lui permit de respirer plus facilement. Ses nerfs redevinrent presque entièrement fonctionnels, et la douleur le fit gémir. Au moins, il était vivant… Mais dans quel état ?

Petit à petit, il retrouva l'usage de ses membres…

Une main se referma sur le poignet du lieutenant Hawkeyes, qui sursauta.

Ses yeux restaient clos, mais ses doigts remontaient le long de son bras à elle…

Elle n'en pouvait plus , éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur son supérieur.

Elle avait eu si peur…si peur…

« Colonel…

-Lieutenant, vous m'écrasez… »

Elle desserra son étreinte et s'excusa pour son comportement, se justifiant du mieux qu'elle put, expliquant qu'elle s'était laissée aller par la fatigue et la peur et…

Il s'était redressé et lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche.

Inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si il avait encore un danger…

Roy Mustang éclata de rire mais porta rapidement sa main à son ventre pour le masser et faire passer la douleur.

La jeune femme s'inquiétait encore, mais il la rassura, il se sentait nettement mieux et ses excuses étaient inutiles…Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne s'étonnait plus de grand chose. Qu'il soit encore là relevait du miracle.

« Merci, Lieutenant…

-Pardon ? »

C'était grâce à elle si il avait résisté. Sa voix, quelque chose auquel il avait pu se raccrocher…Il était en train de se laisser mourir mais elle, elle y avait cru…

Elle lui avait fait confiance…

Comme toujours…

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'idée de mourir…de ne plus jamais la revoir…Oui, il l'aimait…

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, ses sentiments pour elle se renforçaient chaque jour sans qu'il ne se l'avoue…Cette pensée de la quitter le rendait fou…même si c'était stupide…il devait lui dire…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

Il la calma comme il put, caressant ses cheveux comme on le fait avec un animal apeuré, lui murmurant qu'il était là, qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer… Qu'il l'aimait…

Qu'il avait eu peur, lui aussi, peur de ne jamais la revoir…

Ils se doutaient tous deux que ce n'était pas très réglementaire, mais à présent ils se moquaient éperdument des règles…et puis l'endroit était désert…

La jeune femme qui tremblait dans ses bras lui paraissait si fragile (1)…

Il la berça gentiment, la couvrant de baisers, de caresses, les yeux brillants, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle avait niché sa tête au creux de sa nuque, et Roy pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau…

Elle se redressa, le front brûlant, et lui rendit son baisé, heureuse…

Son visage était encore rougit par les larmes.

« Moi aussi…Je t'aime…Tu peux pas savoir…je… »

Sa tête toucha le sol délicatement, retenue par la main protectrice du Flame Alchemist…

(1) Oui, forcément, avec le correcteur automatique…(clin d'œil a FFmagic et tante kuro, et ma coloc -mais surtout kuro... XD-)


End file.
